


Touch of a Dalek

by angel1876



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1876/pseuds/angel1876
Summary: This wasn't the first time Clara had found herself facing down more than her fair share of Daleks. But this was the first time she'd done it in quite this way.And by that I mean that she absolutely has sex with a Dalek.





	

Clara cursed under her breath, which of course resulted in the dalek casing to shout, EXTERMINATE, for what must have been the twentieth time it'd done so since she'd been enclosed within it. No one was around to _hear_ the exclamation, mind you, because Missy had gone off and left her right in the dead center of Skaro and the Doctor was who knows where, and she had no idea how to get out of this tin can now that she was in it.

They were supposed to be rescuing her best friend from these things, but no. Instead, she was wandering about, very much lost.

A part of her was tempted to pull out the wiring that had been stuck to her head, but an even bigger part of her realized that the only thing worse than being stuck in a dalek casing was to be stuck in a dalek casing that she could no longer control. 

So, she was left with one option. Try to find the Doctor, and convince him that she wasn't a dalek. The first part would be the tough bit, she was more than confident that he'd recognize her, and then they could fix this. They always fixed it, and this time would be no different.

"DOCTOR. YOU WILL SHOW YOURSELF. YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS, YOU WILL FEAR ME. I AM A DALEK."

"Oh that's not going to scare him off at all." she muttered.

"EXTERMINATE." the casing translated. 

The thing about daleks is that they aren't exactly known for being quiet. Each word she spoke, however quiet, it all went through the machinery and came out as shouting. This wasn't a bad thing in of itself, and could in fact be rather helpful. So long as he didn't turn tail and run, what better way to get the Doctor's attention?

Except, it wasn't the Doctor who called back.

"THE DOCTOR IS NOT PRESENT, THE DOCTOR IS WITH DAVROS." 

Clara nearly jumped out of her skin. She couldn't see where the thing was, and it took a moment for her to remember how to swivel the optic around in search. It wasn't hard to locate, the dalek was approaching her from the side. Her casing slid along the floor, away from it, though only an inch. Just what she needed to do, tip the daleks off that she wasn't one by backing away.

"REPORT, WHERE IS DAVROS?" she said.

"DAVROS IS IN HIS CHAMBER. ARE YOUR SENSORS MALFUNCTIONING? YOU WILL REPORT TO MAINTENANCE IMMEDIATELY."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

Alright, time to get out of there before it decided to open fire. She didn't actually know where maintenance was, so she picked a direction and kept going. For the moment, she let herself stay quiet, wanting to put and keep distance between herself and the dalek.

She turned a corner, and froze, flinching back again unintentionally in her casing. There was a crowd of the things, all grouped together in this one room. She was just gonna...leave. Hopefully unnoticed. 

So of course she was noticed.

"ARE YOU REPORTING FOR REPRODUCTION?"

The words rang in her ears. "...what?"

Her casing translated it as, "EXPLAIN."

"ARE YOU REPORTING FOR REPRODUCTION? ANSWER ME. YOU WILL ANSWER."

She looked again at the daleks in the room. Some of their casings were open, and faintly, she could hear some decidedly _non-mechanical_ voices from within. They were paired off, half of the casings empty, the other half housing two daleks that seemed to be...

Since when did they breed? Weren't they a species made up of clones? She didn't think they even _had_ reproductive organs.

"NEGATIVE."

Clara had better things to worry about than dalek sex.

And with that, she swiveled her optic around and glided right out of there.

From there, she went back to her search. A search that stretched on into hours. With nothing happening, and no Doctor to be spoken of, Clara wound up not just lost, but also lost and rather bored. Her mind took to wandering, and she lingered on the sight before her back in the...reproduction chamber, it was probably called(what else would it be?). What would sexual daleks even be like? From the sounds of it, it seemed rather...involved. More than just a couple moments of rutting, and done. And being rather like an octopus, they did have a good deal of arms to work with.

Not that it was an option. The moment one of them saw her, they'd very likely call her out on...well, not being a dalek. As interesting a prospect as it was.

Her cheeks were flushed at the thought, and she mused to herself that she might talk the Doctor into another visit with Jane Austen once this mess was over with. 

Say, in order to reproduce, the casing had to be opened, did it not? That was a fair point. She _did_ need to get out of this thing, and once freed, she could just pull herself out and run. It would be so much easier to get around after dropping off this tin can. And most of the daleks were too buisy to shoot at her anyway. 

Alright then! She's doing this. As...soon as she finds the chamber again. Hah.

It took what felt like an hour(although it was probably less than that. Time moved so slowly lately), she found the place again.

"ARE YOU REPORTING FOR REPRODUCTION?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"FOLLOW ME."

The dalek led her to a corner of the room, then disappeared. When it returned a moment later, it had another dalek with it. 

"OPEN YOUR CASING." the dalek that seemed to be supervising this whole thing ordered.

"HOW?" she asked.

"I WILL OPEN IT FOR YOU."

Well. Alright then. She waited, and within a moment, the casing opened. Cool air washed over her, a relief after having been stuck in a confined space for so long, and she braced herself, preparing to leap out of the thing and run. The wires connected to her would be a problem. She'd have to pull them off as she went. 

"NOW YOU. YOU OPEN YOUR CASING."

...Clara paused. Her attention slid from the door to the daleks in front of her. Did...they not recognize her as human? That should have been the first thing they noticed. 

Really?

She hesitated, her skin still flushed and prickly from her earlier thoughts.

There was no way. No possible way.

The other casing opened without issue. She watched the dalek crawl out and creep toward her own. And not a one of them made a single comment.

She relaxed back into her seat, keeping her breath slow so as to avoid letting it catch. The weight of the creature eased up onto her lap. It wasn't that heavy, maybe thirty to forty pounds, the size of a medium sized dog. Tentacles wrapped about her hips and upper legs, the main body resting close to her knees. 

The supervising dalek turned and left them be. 

Silence stretched on, and the she felt the tentacles move, dragging over her pants. It spoke, and she was almost startled to hear it's own voice, like hers, was quiet when not amplified through the casing.

"I can not navigate this cloth. You must assist me."

"Right! Um...I mean, yes. Affirmative."

Her cheeks burned, and though she had been wishing for hours that the Doctor would show up, in this moment she kind of hoped he'd take his time. Be a bit awkward if he found her now. She shifted in her seat, found the top of her pants, and pushed them down, dragging her underwear along with them. The dalek, for it's part, moved and shifted with her, to make it easier for her to work around it. Once she'd gotten them somewhere below her knees, she straightened up, rested her back against the metal behind her. Now there was nothing separating her from the dalek. Its flesh was cool, dry, and vaguely scaly. She swallowed as it repositioned itself, settled down so it could slide a couple of those tentacles between her legs with ease.

The fact that it was brushing against a very _warm_ part of her body put it's own cooler temperature into stark contrast. A shiver went down her back as it slid up her inner thighs, running slowly over soft, untrimmed hair.

It took its time, almost teasing her as it pushed the tip of one tentacle between her lips, into the folds hidden underneath. She was already very, very wet from her imagination alone, all the dalek was doing was spreading that moisture around. Whether inadvertently or on purpose, it found her clit, and when she clenched in response, the dalek focused its attention there.

Another tentacle moved to join, curling about and rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fingers dug into her palms, her hips twitching, rocking into the contact. Clara looked at the empty husk opposite her, taking it in without really seeing it, her attention centered on the movement between her legs over anything else.

The one, singular eye of the dalek looked up at her as it worked.

Clara took care in taking deep, even breaths, not letting herself gasp, though she did find herself giving the occasional moan. For the most part, she was quiet, her enjoyment expressed in the way her body clenched and writhed with sensation.

A tentacle...but was it a tentacle? It felt and moved differently than any of the others that were touching her...pressed against her. She realized what it was when it found her entrance, and pushed inward. It was thick, the surface just as scaly as the rest of the creature, rubbing over her inner walls as it eased in. It filled her, curved inside her, and when it pulled back, it dragged that one spot, the sweet spot just beyond her opening, just as responsive to touch as her clit.

Teeth clamped together, and she half doubled over, her eyes now meeting the daleks own, a strained whine from her throat as he hands left her sides and curled about a couple of the tentacles that curled about her hips.

She trembled where she sat, feeling the simple rocking motion, her inner walls filled, then emptied, only to be filled again. All the while, the dalek rocked into her folds, gave her clit attention. 

Her breath shook, trembling along with the rest of her, growing steadily faster the closer she got.

Then the moment came. That brief moment where one hovered between the edge and the fall, so close but not quite there yet. The moment where the mind goes blank and the only focus is on the impending crash.

All at once, the muscles in her stomach, her arms and her legs spasmed, she doubled over where she sat, her body shuddering. For about thirty seconds, she trembled and quivered, and every time her body started to relax, the continuous stimulation sent her another wave. The dalek was nothing if not attentive, rolling over her clit and her insides the entire duration of orgasm.

Heat splashed over her inner walls as she went limp, hot and sticky. Dazed, she didn't think to move as the dalek pulled away, both her fluids and its own seeping down onto the seat under her.

"Human physiology is strange," the dalek commented, "Daleks don't produce nearly as much fluid. Our bodies are more conservative with resources than your species."

"...w-wait..." It _knew?!_

Sluggish, the world around her suddenly moving much faster than she felt it should, she felt the dalek crawl off of her. And before she could follow suit and complete her plan of running off, free of the casing, it closed on her again.

"I DEMAND YOU OPEN MY CASING AGAIN!"

"Negative. Breeding happens only once per dalek. You will leave." it answered, before it closed it's own casing.

"OPEN MY CASING."

"IS THERE A PROBLEM?" the supervising dalek butted in.

"NEGATIVE."

Fine. Sure. Whatever. Time to go, it seemed. Just because that particular dalek knew didn't mean they all did, and she didn't want to stick around just to find out it _didn't_ know.

A sigh left her once she was away from them. 

"Oh well," she murmured, pulling her pants back up. "It was worth it."

Several hours and one daring escape later, Clara and the Doctor stood within the TARDIS, the screeching of the parking break echoing it's wonderful and familiar call.

Clara leaned against the railing as she watched him tinker with the controls, flying them off to their next big adventure.

"Say...Doctor?" she said. 

He made a small hum. Didn't look up from the counsel, but she knew he was listening.

"Doctor, I'm...wondering, I'm just curious, but...what do you think would happen...theoretically, if a human and a dalek...mated."

"Mated?"

"Yeah. Like...would the human get pregnant? Or are they incompatible?"

That drew his attention. He glanced at her, and she looked away, casually playing with a lock of her hair. "That's a rather peculiar question out of nowhere, Clara."

"Not really. Like I said, I'm just curious."

"...I don't want to know."

He put on his sonic sunglasses and moved closer, scanning her with a whirring noise. Her cheeks grew pink, but she stood firm.

After a moment, he stepped away, "You're fine, Clara."

"Oh. Good. Thank you."

And they would never, ever speak of this again.


End file.
